Midnight (character)/History
History In The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :Midnight is in a cave at the sun-drown-place after four of the six travelling cats wash up inside, and the other two follow a safer route down. At first the cats are frightened, and they prepare for their deaths, but she tells them she will not kill them. She introduces herself and invites them inside, where she tells them that StarClan has given her a message for them. Although curious about the badger and her message, they are still cautious of her, and are reluctant to be around her. The cats are surprised that a Badger knew of StarClan and spoke their language. :The badger tells them distressing news; they must travel back to their respective Clans and somehow convince them to leave the forest and travel to a new place to live. She tells Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Stormfur that Twolegs are planning on destroying the old Forest to make a larger Thunderpath. She tells the cats of a prophecy to find their new home, and she hopes it will guide them there. :Midnight invites the Clan cats to stay the night in her home, so they can regain their strength. Midnight accompanies the six traveling cats the next morning to Twolegplace. Moonrise :Midnight accompanies the traveling Clan cats as far as the nearest Twolegplace. As they travel, they end up meeting Purdy, a former kittypet, again. The loner tries to protest Midnight's suggestion to the Clan cats for them to take the mountains on their way home. :As they travel, they are almost attacked by foxes, but Midnight, able to speak the fox language, saves them by making a deal in the foxes' words. After this, she bids the traveling cats farewell, and makes her way home. Brambleclaw and the other cats take Midnight's advise and take the mountains home, where they meet the Tribe of Rushing Water. Starlight :Midnight appears only briefly, meeting with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and the other cats of StarClan. She is thanked for her help with the journeying cats, although she does not take any credit for it. She says that it was the cats who went on the journey, as they faced their destinies with courage. :As the last of the StarClan cats leave, Midnight is left alone in StarClan territory. She growls to herself that she cannot stay, as it's not her place, and there is more to do. She promises to meet the Clans once more, and hobbles herself out of the hollow, leaving it empty. Twilight :As Leafpool, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, and Crowfeather flee the Clans to live life as loners, they run into Midnight, who seems shocked to see the two Clan cats on the run. When she asks why they are running, she assumes that the two cats already know of the oncoming badger attack. When Crowfeather reveals that they are fleeing their Clan so they can be together, Midnight is shocked. :Midnight then goes on to explain that her kin are planning an attack on the four Clans, as revenge for RiverClan and ThunderClan driving out some of their kin. Leafpool remembers that a patrol of her Clanmates drove out a mother with her young kits, and Crowfeather recalls that a RiverClan warrior, Hawkfrost, chased out yet another. Midnight explains that her kin are furious with the cats for doing so, and they plan to attack their sets, or camps. Although Midnight pleaded with her family not to attack, her words went on deaf ears. After warning Leafpool and Crowfeather, the elderly badger lumbers off to go and warn the rest of the Clans. :Midnight goes to Onestar and the rest of WindClan, to gather help to fight against her kin. Although they don't arrive before casualties occur, including the death of Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat, and Leafpool's mentor, and Sootfur, a warrior. As she arrives, she is almost attacked by Whitepaw, who is reassured by Squirrelflight that the badger is friendly, although Squirrelflight is curious as to whose side Midnight is on. Midnight later explains to Firestar that she wishes she could have gotten there sooner, but the attack came earlier than expected. As Firestar expresses concern for RiverClan, and suggests warning Leopardstar about the attack, Midnight says that there is no need, and her kin are in no position to fight anymore. Birchpaw's eye puffs up and he tells Leafpool to let Ashfur know that he can't do training for a little while. Sunset :After the badgers have been driven out, the cats notice that there is still a badger in their camp. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur introduce Midnight to ThunderClan. The other cats thank Midnight for her help, which she refuses, saying that she did not warn them soon enough. She then tells the cats that the badgers are still angry, but beaten at the present time. She then leaves ThunderClan, telling Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur that perhaps their paths will cross again in the future. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Long Shadows :She briefly appears in the prologue, meeting with Thunder, Wind, Shadow and River. Shadow accuses her of sharing StarClan's secrets with Sol, thus causing ShadowClan's disbelief in StarClan. After the ancient leaders depart, Rock is noticed, and he is known to have seen and heard what had happened and tells Midnight that she had no choice. :She is later seen in one of Jayfeather's dreams, telling the young medicine cat that knowledge is not always power. Sunrise :Although not appearing until much later, Midnight is mentioned by Bluestar and Yellowfang, who are furious with all the betrayal coming from the Clans. Bluestar is upset that Midnight confided in Sol, a rogue. She is also later mentioned by Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw, as they find out who murdered Ashfur, and as they think of Sol, Brambleclaw wonders if he lives near the sun-drown-place, since he knows of Midnight. :Midnight appears to Jayfeather in a dream, and tells the medicine cat that Sol did not kill Ashfur, as Jayfeather already knows. She tells him that the Clan cats are chasing wild geese, and they need to find out the truth, as anything less would end up destroying the Clans from within. As Firestar wishes the traveling cats good-luck, Jayfeather has the urge to yell out what Midnight told him, although he holds back. :She doesn't appear after this, but Brambleclaw mentions Midnight to Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Birchfall, and Brackenfur multiple times. Once they arrive at her home, Brambleclaw checks to see if the elderly badger is home, but she is not, and the traveling cats continue on their way to find Sol. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Midnight first appears in the prologue of the book alongside Rock to speak to, seen by Half Moon while clambering over the rocks. She responds to Half Moon by saying she is with Rock as she lumbers onto the smooth granite, followed by Rock. When Broken Shadow shifts her paws, admitting that she didn't realize that the badger knew Rock, Midnight rumbles that she had known Rock since the dawn of Broken Shadow's time. The badger turns her head, and continues by claiming she had known Rock since the first cat put its paw beside water. Rock continues to recall the event, and Midnight adds to it by saying that the sunrise burst the water into flame, and in the reflection was the future of all cats. Claws scratching against the granite after Rock speaks, Midnight says that she and Rock fear that they see a final sunset that ends the story. When Half Moon questions Midnight about the four and that they would save the Clans, Midnight responds that they came as she and Rock saw they would, and when they did, they lit the darkest fires. Gazing at the Ancients, Midnight continues to speak, saying that the Ancients and the long-dead cats burned like stars once more. Rock announces that evil was coming, resulting in Midnight claiming that they saw darkness born like a littermate alongside the light and that all of the cats had to stand and fight. When the gathered cats vow to fight alongside the Clans, Midnight growls that light against dark would be the end of all things and it would be the last sunrise. Rock touches her flank lightly with his tail, and says that it was what they had been waiting for. :She later appears midway through the book in the tunnels where Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze are sharing a dream upon being summoned by Rock. She tells the three that she and cats from the Ancients have waited a long time for their birth. She then shares words with all three of them individually; hinting on what they can do to cure them of their weaknesses before the final battle would arrive. :She later appears to aid ShadowClan, who are being invaded by Dark Forest warriors. Although both ShadowClan and the Place of No Stars cats are frightened of the badger at first, Lionblaze yells to ShadowClan that Midnight is an ally, and not their enemy. While there, she assists Lionblaze in battle with Shredtail, and confuses the Dark Forest cat into thinking she is one of them, allowing Lionblaze to gain the upper edge. As her work there is done, she murmurs brief words of destiny to Lionblaze, and lumbers away. :She again turns up, this time providing assistance to ThunderClan. Alarmed, Blossomfall, a warrior of ThunderClan, warns her fellow Clanmates of the badger, not knowing who Midnight is. However, Firestar takes notice and assures his Clan that the badger helping them is indeed an ally, and is not to be feared. Although powerful, she is shown to be overrun by Dark Forest warriors not long after arriving. :Midnight is last seen standing with Rock, standing just outside the group of cats who are welcoming Bramblestar, the new leader of ThunderClan, and mourning Firestar, as he lost his last life fighting Tigerstar. They meet Dovewing's gaze, and thank her and the other cats for everything they've done. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :After the battle, Midnight and Rock only stay with the Clan cats for a brief moment. The two pale shapes nod to Dovewing, and make their way out of the hollow, leaving the Clans to deal with the aftermath of the battle with the Dark Forest. Dovewing, angry that the two have left, asks herself what they should do now, and accuses Midnight and Rock of leaving when they still need them. :When Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather go to the Moonpool, she and Rock appear in their dream. Midnight welcomes the three, and knows they have questions and want answers. They explain that their prophesied powers have disappeared, and were hoping StarClan might know why. Midnight explains the prophecy did not come from these powers, but from forces long before StarClan, from stone, air, earth and water. They are losing their gift, and that she cannot change. They are losing their powers because they don’t need them right now. Midnight rests her muzzle on Lionblaze’s head and calls him a brave warrior. She tells him not to lose faith as entering a battle where he can be injured is true courage. :She shuffles to Jayfeather and calls him a medicine cat. She says that he is wise and has great knowledge. She tells him that will care for his Clanmates without seeing their thoughts and dreams. She wishes those to be hidden from his sight. Midnight finally moves to Dovewing and calls her a small warrior. She tells her there are many dangers out there when you are blind and deaf. She is not either of those things so she will use them as every other cat does. She explains to her that she eyesight and hearing will never be weaker than her Clanmates' senses. She reminds them that the Great Battle was not won just by them, but every Clan, warrior, elder, kit and queen and medicine cats fought together. They cannot protect them all even with their powers. There's been more loss than these gifts of sight, strength or dreams but the warrior code will last forever. A crack of lightning blasts overhead, and both Rock and Midnight disappear. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Midnight shows up as her kin are launching an attack on ThunderClan. She is spotted by young Whitepaw, who is scared that another badger is coming to attack her and her Clan. She is reassured by Squirrelflight, who recognizes Midnight as a friendly badger, and she is glad when Midnight brings Onestar and other WindClan warriors to help defend ThunderClan. The Ultimate Guide'' :It is mentioned on Squirrelflight's page that Squirrelpaw insisted on joining Brambleclaw on a quest to “listen to what midnight tells you.” It turned out that Midnight is a wise old badger who steered the cats to their new home at the lake. It is mentioned on Brambleclaw's page that he was the first cat chosen by StarClan to go on a quest to find Midnight. It is mentioned on Blackstar's page that he willingly let Tawnypelt join the quest to find the mysterious Midnight and learn the destiny of all four Clans. :Midnight is mentioned twice on Crowfeather's page. Crowpaw is one of the cats chosen to find Midnight and Midnight is described as the badger at the edge of the Sun-drown-place who told them where to find a new home for the Clans. It is also mentioned on Feathertail's page that StarClan visited her in a dream and urged her to listen to Midnight. Cats from the other Clans also received this message and journeyed together. :She is mentioned on Brook's and Stormfur's page. When the journeying Clan cats arrived on their return trip from meeting with Midnight, Brook was the first to spot Stormfur and wonder if he is the cat of the prophecy. She is mentioned on Sol's page. His luck turned when he met Midnight, and used her to glean information about the Clans to appear mysterious and wise to the Clans. She is described as the badger with a deep connection to the Clans. :Midnight lastly appears on her own page. :Midnight was first mentioned in the dreams of four cats, one from each Clan. The journeying cats set out, eventually reaching steep sandy cliffs beside the sun-drown-place where they discovered Midnight was not a time at night, but a badger that can speak their language. She was only hostile until she realized where they come from. She told them all four Clans have to leave the forest before the Twolegs destroy it. To find a home, they must stand on the Highrocks and follow a dying warrior, which was a falling star, leading them to the lake. She reappeared again when the badgers attacked the hollow after being driven out when the Clans first settled. Midnight fought against the hordes of badgers on the warriors side. :Later, when Sol came to the lake to stir up trouble, Jayfeather asked Midnight why she told the loner everything about the Clans. Midnight replied that the Clans are going to face a far more greater challenge than Sol, she already knew about the threat of the Dark Forest. She returned to the lake when the Dark Forest struck, fighting alongside the Clans to drive away their greatest enemies once and for all. With Rock, she watched the very first sunrise over the lake and had seen reflected in the fiery surface the futures of many cats. Together, Rock and Midnight watched over the Clans over the lake, preparing for the day it could have been the sunset of the lake, but instead, heralded a new dawn. Category:Detailed history pages